De Premios y Propuestas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Nakiri Erina tenía el presentimiento de que se armaría el Armageddon y no sabía si sentirse aliviada o angustiada porque Hisako opinaba lo mismo. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Day #2: Future, Day 3: Formal Event/Rivalry). SoRina, AkiSako y RyoAli... o algo así, lol.


**"De Premios y Propuestas"**

 **Summary:** Nakiri Erina tenía el presentimiento de que se armaría el Armageddon y no sabía si sentirse aliviada o angustiada porque Hisako opinaba lo mismo.

 **Nota:** Estoy atrasada, muy, **muy** atrasada, pero lo importante es que estoy trabajando en ello, haha. Espero lo disfruten y perdonen el posible **OOC**. **SoRina** , **AkiSako** , **RyoAli** … O algo así.

 **Prompts** : _Evento Formal/Rivalidad (Formal Event/Rivalry) del día 13 de Febrero. Este escrito también es parte del prompt del día 12: Futuro (Future)._

 **-/-/-**

Y allí se encontraba, con un Martini en mano mientras a su lado Hisako, vestida con un elegante vestido negro sin mangas de Vera Wang, le comentaba lo exquisito de la comida.

En lo personal, ella no había podido probar bocado alguno desde su llegada al sofisticado lugar evento que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad de Chicago. Sus nervios apenas le dejaban degustar nada de lo que sabía serían exquisitos platillos, pues el evento no era para menos.

Dio un suspiro, antes de darle un trago a su bebida y luego buscar con la mirada al causante de su estado de nerviosismo. Lo encontró a unas dos mesas desde donde ella se encontraba, hablando de forma amena con Kurokiba y Hayama.

—¿Erina-sama? —la mujer de rosados cabellos le tocó el brazo para captar su atención—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —su preocupación era evidente en su tono y en la forma en que su ceño se fruncía.

—Temo que ocurra un desastre —confesó, sus ojos aún fijos donde se encontraban los tres hombres.

—Así que usted también —Erina volvió su rostro un tanto incrédulo hacia su amiga y secretaria aún después de tantos años—. No importa cuál de ellos gane, van a querer hacer un alboroto.

Erina no sabía si sentirse aliviada por saber que ella comprendía el motivo de su preocupación o angustiada porque ambas estaban de acuerdo en que algo terrible sucedería.

—Confío en que ninguno haga de esto espectáculo vergonzoso —escuchó a Hisako suspirar sonoramente.

—Juro que si Akira me hace tener que sacarlo a rastras de aquí, lo enviaré con Jun-san. Los reclamos de ella siempre le hacen sentir más remordimiento por sus acciones sinsentido —bufó, antes de tomar un poco de champagne.

Erina no pudo evitar soltar una risilla mientras negaba con su cabeza. Había sido muy sorprendente para sí cuando Hisako y Hayama habían empezado a salir durante su tercer año en Tōtsuki, años atrás; nunca lo habría esperado, pero luego de verlos juntos, sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Oigan, ¿qué son esas caras preocupadas? —Alice se acercó a ellas, vestida con aquel atrevido vestido blanco de tirantes en jersey de Carolina Herrera, mientras robaba la aceituna de la bebida de Erina, quien no tardo en protestar pero la albina hizo caso omiso.

—Debatiendo si deberíamos marcharnos ahora antes de que nombren a ninguno o esperar a que se arme el Armageddon —respondió Hisako, tomando la aceituna del Martini que Alice había llevado consigo y pasándoselo a Erina.

—¡Oi! Esa es mi aceituna, Hishoko —se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras veía que su prima se comía la aceituna.

— _Era_ —replicó Erina, quitando una pelusa inexistente de su vestido en tubo blanco y sin tirantes de Elie Saab, el cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura.

Hisako sólo pudo contener una carcajada ante las actitudes de las otras dos.

—Haciendo a un lado la actitud infantil de Erina —Alice se aclaro la garganta y luego se cruzó de brazos —creo que es más que evidente quién será el ganador aquí —y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada mezcla de curiosidad y expectación de ambas —Ryo-kun, por supuesto —y sonrió de forma confiada.

Hisako oculto su rostro en la palma de una de sus manos y Erina se enderezó, colocando aquella mirada altiva característica de su persona mientras acomodaba su blazer blanco sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso, Alice? —espetó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar a ti lo contrario, Erina? —replicó la albina con tono juguetón pero mirada cargada de soberbia.

Hisako separó los labios, en pos de detener la que sabía sería la discusión del año entre esas dos por _"cuál de sus caballos ganaría la carrera",_ cuando el maestro de ceremonias subió al podio y pidió su atención.

Nunca se había sentido tan agradecida porque la interrumpieran.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos sean a esta entrega de los premios de la fundación James Beard… —mientras el hombre seguía dando el discurso, la causa de preocupación y casi disputa de las damas se sentaron en la mesa.

Yukihira Sōma de inmediato pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Erina, mientras se acercaba a su oído para recordarle lo hermosa que se veía aquella noche, ella sonrió, escuchándole, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su perfume, tan característico de él y tan relajante.

Akira había tomado la mano de Hisako entre la suya y acariciaba el dorso de la misma con movimientos circulares, sintiendo como ella se relajaba a su lado.

Por su parte, Alice había optado por apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ryo mientras escuchaban el listado de los reconocimientos a ser entregados aquella noche.

De vez en cuando, Hisako podía notar las miradas que las Nakiris se enviaban entre sí, estaba segura que el problema no sería detener a cualquiera de los tres hombres allí sentados, dependiendo del resultado de aquella noche, sino a aquellas dos.

—El reconocimiento para El Mejor Nuevo Restaurante es para —el maestro de ceremonias hizo una pausa mientras leía el sobre con el ganador —el restaurante _Roligt Hav_ **¹** , de Kurokiba Ryo en San Francisco —todo mundo se puso de pie a aplaudir al hombre, que parecía poco impresionado por su logro, Hayama y Sōma le palmearon la espalda y Alice lo empujó suavemente a que fuera a buscar su reconocimiento.

—¿Ves, Erina? —Alice se volvió con una sonrisa triunfante —era el resultado evidente.

—El evento aún no concluye, Alice —espetó la rubia con una ceja alzada, Hisako movía sus manos tratando de calmarlas y Sōma solo miró a Hayama, encontrándose con el mismo rostro de confundido que debía de tener él.

—Deben de recordar que el evento… —empezó Hisako, pero fue cortada de nuevo por el maestro de ceremonias y no pudo menos que soltar un bufido.

—El siguiente recibimiento es para aquel restaurante que es excepcional en todos los sentidos, este año tenemos el placer de brindar el reconocimiento del Restaurante Excepcional a —hizo una breve pausa y sonrió — _Saar_ **²** , de Hayama Akira en Washington, D.C —el moreno miró a Hisako, un tanto atónito, mientras ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

—Vamos Hayama, muévete —le señaló Sōma al frente, con una sonrisa; depositando un beso breve en la frente de Hisako se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el escenario, donde chocó los cinco con Kurokiba, que ya iba de regreso a la mesa.

Durante la breve pausa en que le entregaron su medalla y reconocimiento a Akira, Alice se colgó del cuello de Kurokiba, mientras Sōma admiraba la medalla de éste alrededor de su cuello y tanto Erina como Hisako remitían sus felicitaciones al moreno, que las aceptó con un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza.

Volvieron a tomar asiento y Erina notó la extraña sonrisa que adornaba los labios del pelirrojo. Una rara mezcla de nostalgia y alegría.

—¿Qué sucede? —se acercó para preguntarle con suavidad. Sōma se volvió a mirarla y alzó su mano para acomodarle un mechón que había escapado de su elegante moño detrás de la oreja.

—Sólo pensaba que es irónico que después de tantos años, estemos justamente los tres finalistas de la Selección de Otoño de nuestro año recibiendo estos reconocimientos —Erina notó el brillo de sus dorados ojos —y que tú estés junto a mí hoy también lo hace un poco más irónico —ella no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa y negar con su cabeza.

—Incluso yo estoy sorprendida —murmuró antes de volver su vista al frente, pues ya anunciarían al siguiente ganador.

Hayama apenas alcanzó a sentarse en su mesa con los demás cuando se hizo el anuncio.

Los siguientes fueron ganadores correspondieron a las categorías de Repostero Excepcional _(Ghaya Oliveira, Daniel, Nueva York)_ , Servicio Excepcional _(Blue Hill en Stone Barns, Pocantico Hills, Nueva York)_ , Programa de Barra Excepcional _(Arnaud's French 75 Bar, Nueva Orleans)_ entre otros.

A medida que iban anunciando los ganadores de las diferentes categorías, más y más ansiosa se iba sintiendo Erina. Sabía que no era la única que miraba al pelirrojo de vez en cuando para medir su reacción.

Entre los nominados a su misma categoría se encontraban el ganador del premio Mejor Chef Emergente de la pasada premiación, Zachary Engel, la finalista a Mejor Chef, Andrea Reusing, el finalista a Chef Emergente, Bradley Kilgore, entre otros.

Pero Sōma estaba tan tranquilo y relajado que daba pánico.

—¿Crees que vayas a ganar, Yukihira? —preguntó Akira mientras anunciaban al ganador de la categoría Restaurador Excepcional.

Hisako le pegó un codazo en el costado y él la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? —fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo, causando que incluso Kurokiba le mirase de forma extrañada.

—Sería una lástima que no ganarás, Sōma-kun —dijo Alice, con un evidente tono bromista.

—Creo que si me voy con las manos vacías, Erina aquí presente querrá el divorcio antes de que lleguemos al altar —siguió la broma y los demás no pudieron menos que reír.

—La siguiente categoría, debemos reconocer que fue de las más difíciles que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo —los murmullos se fueron apagando poco a poco —fue un debate bastante interesante, hemos de admitir —y sonrió de forma tenue —pero logramos sacar a un vencedor. En la categoría para el Chef Excepcional, nos honra anunciarles que el ganador de este año es —se alejó del micrófono un momento para aclarase la garganta — _Bastion_ **³** , de Yukihira Sōma, en Los Ángeles.

Sōma se puso de pie como impulsado por en resorte, se volvió para mirar a sus amigos y luego a Erina, que aplaudía con fuerzas y le sonreía de forma cálida.

—Anda, ve —lo empujó ella suavemente por la espalda y luego de dudar un poco, avanzó con paso firme.

Erina se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo le pasaban la medalla por el cuello y le entregaban su reconocimiento.

La felicidad y orgullo que sentía por ese idiota no podían ser expresadas en palabras.

—¿En cuál categoría se enfrentan ustedes? —escuchó que Alice le preguntaba a Kurokiba.

—En ninguna —respondió Hisako con sequedad —es lo que he tratado de decirle todo el tiempo —negó con su cabeza.

Alice entorno los ojos y miró a Ryo en busca de una respuesta, éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente nos enfrentemos el año que viene en la categoría Restaurador Excepcional o Mejor Diseño —Akira asintió.

Alice se volvió para mirar a Erina, que trataba de contener la risa y mantenía sus labios ocultos tras el dorso de su mano.

—¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Y me dejaste creer que competirían ahora! —le reclamó, haciendo un puchero.

—N-no es mi culpa que no hayas leído el resto de las categorías más allá de donde Kurokiba-kun fue nombrado —de haber tenido su largo cabello suelto, habría hecho aquel gesto tan suyo de echárselo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Erina mala! ¡Boo! —y le sacó la lengua antes de volverse con gesto altivo.

Cuando Sōma se acercó a la mesa, tanto Erina como Hisako intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bueno, no me he ido con las manos vacías —y rió.

—Disfrútalo Yukihira, será la última medalla en esa categoría que veas jamás en tu vida —murmuró Ryo.

—¿Oh si? ¿Y eso es por? —cuestionó, burlón.

—Porque el siguiente año lo ganaré yo —dijo secamente.

—Perdonen que interrumpa esta _interesante_ conversación pero le recuerdo que yo gané el reconocimiento a Restaurante Excepcional —intervino Akira.

Sōma y Ryo se volvieron a mirarlo con cejas alzadas.

—¿Y? —dijeron al unísono.

—Lo natural es que yo gane el siguiente año, no solo Restaurante Excepcional, sino también Chef y Restaurador Excepcional —y se encogió de hombros.

—Sōma —le llamó Erina, con tono de advertencia.

—Akira, te dije que- —empezó Hisako, pero se corto a sí misma cuando vio que Alice le pasó su bandana a Ryo de muy buena gana.

—¡¿Y a quién mierda le importa que hayas ganado ese estúpido reconocimiento?! ¡Yo seré el vencedor en esas categorías el siguiente año! —Berserk Ryo hizo su aparición, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Ya les estoy diciendo que seré yo —replicó Sōma de forma calmada, aflojando un poco la corbata de su traje de Armani.

—No esperemos al siguiente año, vamos a decidirlo con un Shokugeki —decía Akira, desabotonando la chaqueta de su elegante traje de Dior —aquí y ahora.

—Hayama, te dije que —decía Hisako, con un ligero toque de histeria en su tono.

—¡Hágamoslo! —gruñó Ryo, quitándose la elegante chaqueta del su traje de 3 piezas de Tom Ford.

—Oh por Dios… —Erina cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, mientras los tres hombres se ponían a discutir cuál sería el tema y quiénes iban a degustar.

—¡No debió darle la bandana a Kurokiba-kun, Alice-sama! —le regaño Hisako, mientras trataba de intervenir en la disputa de los tres hombres que ya había ganado la atención de casi todos los presentes.

—¿Qué hay de malo en un poco de diversión? —replicó la albina, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de malicia—. Quién ríe al último, ríe mejor —y sacó su móvil —en cuánto decidan qué van a cocinar, empezaré a transmitir un vídeo en vivo para mis seguidores de Instagram —y allí estaban Erina y Hisako, en medio de su temido Armageddon apoyado por Alice.

Erina se rindió en tratar de detener a Sōma y suspiro. Aunque si algo debía de reconocer es que esa rivalidad que llevaban entre ellos era lo que les había hecho crecer aún más.

Y pensándolo bien, no era del todo malo.

* * *

Erina soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto entró a la casa y pudo deshacerse de sus zapatos de tacón.

—Es la última vez que pienso acompañarte a un evento donde se encuentren Kurokiba-kun y Hayama-kun —le hizo saber Erina al pelirrojo que caminaba tras ella.

—Oh vamos, Nakiri —lo escuchó quejarse —pudo ser peor —añadió, con una risilla contenida mientras la seguía hasta la cocina.

—¿Peor que iniciar una tonta disputa de rivalidades en medio de la celebración de unos premios tan importante como el de la fundación James Beard? —espetó ella, sarcástica—. No lo creo, Yukihira —y abrió el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua y darle un trago.

—Vamos, si todos estaban disfrutando del Shokugeki —Sōma se acercó a ella y le quitó el blazer blanco de la hombros para dejarlo sobre la encimera —aunque solo los críticos pudieron probar nuestros platillos del encuentro —rozó su nariz con la piel del cuello de ella —así que no fue tan malo —susurró, antes de depositar un suave beso en la misma zona que había acariciado sutilmente con su nariz.

—D-de igual modo, fue vergonzoso —bufó Erina, sintiendo un cosquilleo allí donde sus labios la habían tocado.

—¿No habría sido más vergonzoso pedirte matrimonio allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo? —dijo Sōma con voz suave, haciendo que Erina se olvidara de respirar por un momento.

—¿Q-qué? —iba a tomar otro poco de agua pero la botella casi se le resbala de las manos—. ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste? —balbuceo, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

—Tú condición para ponerle fecha a la boda fue que yo permitiera que Bastion fuera evaluado para este premio y ganar en la categoría en que me colocaran —la volvió hacía sí, quitándole la botella de la mano y colocándole de forma descuidada sobre el refrigerador—. No me digas que lo olvidaste, Nakiri —ella alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los dorados de él, brillantes y expectantes.

No, en realidad no lo había olvidado, ¡¿cómo lo iba a poder hacer?! Un año y medio atrás, Sōma le había hecho la propuesta de matrimonio en la plataforma de observación del magnífico Burj Khalifa mientras a sus pies, la famosa fuente de Dubai interpretaba Ain't No Mountain High Enough.

Sólo recordar el evento le causaba una emoción inexplicable, un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, un aleteo de mariposas en el estómago.

La determinación en sus dorados ojos, lo increíblemente guapo que había estado con aquel traje azul marino, sus palabras… Si la dejaba, podía repetirlas una por una.

Había aceptado, ¡claro que lo había hecho! Después de todo, aunque lo dijera muy poco, lo amaba y no se veía pasando el resto de su vida con otro idiota que no fuese él. Pero le había dado una única condición para poner fecha a la boda.

— _Deja que te evalúen del premio James Beard y gana_ —habían sido sus palabras — _cuando lo hagas, entonces fijaremos una fecha para la boda_ —quien no la conociera, creería que sólo estaba jugando con él.

Pero para él, que la conocía casi como la palma de su mano, fue solo un reto más a cumplir antes de tener el premio que tanto ansiaba: una vida junto a ella.

— _Entonces dalo por hecho, Nakiri_ —había sido su sutil respuesta. Ella ya había ganado el premio a Restaurante Excepcional en aquel entonces y sabía que ella no aceptaría nada menos que un prometido con un reconocimiento similar, aunque él no lo necesitaba; tal como ella, su nombre ya era más que suficiente para hacerle saber a las personas que lo que comerían sería simplemente exquisito.

—Erina —la llamó, trayéndola de aquel viaje por el recuerdo.

—N-no —se aclaró la garganta —por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, tonto —bufó y lo vio esbozar esa sonrisa ladeada cargada de confianza.

—Entonces decide una fecha —se quitó la medalla de reconocimiento y se la colocó a ella —que no sea muy lejos —le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y depositó un beso en una de sus mejillas —ya quiero poder presumir que soy un hombre felizmente casado —Erina abrió la boca para protestar —y que mi esposa es tan condenadamente preciosa que se ve bien hasta vestida con un saco de patatas —la beso de forma sutil.

—¿Así que lo que quieres es presumir de mi? —inquirió Erina, frunciendo el ceño mientras Sōma dejaba un beso en su frente.

—No, quiero presumir lo feliz que soy estando casado con una tsundere como tú —se río y ella le golpeó el brazo suavemente, mientras hacía un puchero.

—Eres insoportable, creo que tardaré otros seis meses en escoger una fecha —bufó y Sōma soltó una risilla un tanto histérica.

—Por favor, no me prives de esa felicidad —los amatistas de ella brillaban con burla—. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho hoy lo bien que te queda ese vestido? —preguntó con suavidad, mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares las cálidas mejillas de ella.

—La galantería no te llevará a ningún lado, lo sabes, ¿no? —murmuró ella, sintiendo el calor de su sonrojo por su cuello y orejas.

—Es la verdad —sus manos se movieron para poder acariciar el cuello de ella al descubierto con la punta de los dedos —y me gusta cómo te ves cuando tienes el pelo sujeto —su voz de hizo más baja y ronca —pero más me gusta cuando lo llevas suelto —y Nakiri Erina sintió como su corazón salía disparado fuera de sí por sus palabras seguido de su acción de deshacer su moño y liberar sus dorados cabellos.

Yukihira Sōma siempre hacia cosas que la mantenían irremediablemente atada a él; así que cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se alzó un poco y lo besó, sintiendo como él se entregaba al mismo tanto como ella.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía que si pudiera, le diría que se casaran al día siguiente.

Pero esperaría un poco más tarde para decirle que siempre tuvo la fecha escogida para su matrimonio desde que se lo había propuesto y que no tendría que esperar tanto a que dieran el sí quiero.

Tampoco que habría mucho que preparar, porque ella ya había mirado con Hisako, Alice y Megumi durante los meses anteriores catálogos de boda y sitios para la recepción.

Porque aunque le había propuesto aquel reto final, había tenido siempre la certeza de que él lo lograría.

Después de todo, ¿qué era un noviazgo y futuro matrimonio sin un poco de rivalidad entre ellos?

Y sólo pudo sonreír contra sus labios imaginando su reacción, pero ya disfrutaría de eso más tarde. Por ahora, se encargaría de atender el asunto que estaban _debatiendo_ en aquel momento.

 **—Fin—**

 **El premio de la fundación James Beard es real. Me tomé más tiempo en escribir esto por estar investigando sobre el. Estos premios son el equivalente a Los Oscar's en el cine.**

 **Las categorías aquí empleadas son reales y con excepción de algunos cambios en los ganadores por obvias razones, los chefs y restaurantes mencionados, aparte de los personajes de Shokugeki no Sōma, son reales.**

 **Glosario: ¹** _Roligt Hav_ , el nombre que le dí al restaurante de **Kurokiba** significa **"Mar en calma"** en danés, según **Google Traductor** ( _lol_ ). Es una intencionalmente irónico, porque en la cocina **Kurokiba** es todo menos calmado xD.

 **²** _Saar_ es el nombre del restaurante de **Hayama** y en hindi significa **"Esencia",** sí, relacionado con los aromas y eso, so lol.

 **³** _Bastion_ en su escritura en inglés tal cual, los bastiones eran/son fortalezas que se crean cuando dos cortinas de muralla se unen. Literalmente una fortificación. Fortaleza y cimientos duros, suena como **Sōma** , ¿no?

Estoy tan atrasada que da pena x_x. Este escrito participa en el prompt del 12 de Febrero: Futuro y en el del día 13: Evento Formal/Rivalidad.

Pero igual aunque este atrasada, seguiré escribiendo aunque publique los escritos tarde **(se encoge de hombros).**

Sin mucho que añadir, espero que puedan disfrutar de este escrito que me salió más largo de lo que pensaba xD. Un gran abrazo para uds.

¡Ja ne~!

 **Feb 12-13, 2018.**

 **Creado y concluido:** _**Feb 15, 2018.**_


End file.
